marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
...Ye Who Enter Here
...Ye Who Enter Here is the ninth episode of the second season of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers the ancient city before HYDRA, but uncovering the secrets may require one of Coulson’s team to make the ultimate sacrifice. Meanwhile, Melinda May and Skye race to get to Raina before Daniel Whitehall takes her. Plot On the flight back from Australia to the Playground, Skye had a nightmare. In the dream, she's running through the Playground wearing a white midwestern flower dress. Then she stops, as she hears the song "Daisy Bell" playing in the background. Suddenly, she finds herself in the lab, where Phil Coulson is looking at a strange box. He is holding a Chinese newspaper. When Skye tells her they have a mission to prep for, Coulson reaches for the box, which she pushes out of the way. After that, she sees something in the box, and witnesses After Phil Coulson awakened her, she had a bad feeling about the hidden city. In Vancouver, Raina was with her friend Chad in a coffee shop, trying to convince him to take her to Shanghai, when she saw a familiar face. Thinking it was Melinda May in sunglasses, Raina told the woman that the point of a Tracker was not to be stalked. Removing her shades, Agent 33 told her that Daniel Whitehall wanted to talk to her. As Raina fled, Sam Koenig used the Cloaking Umbrella to hide her from HYDRA. Meanwhile, Coulson prepped his agents to find the hidden city. When Billy Koenig informed him that Raina was in trouble, Coulson decided to separate his agents into two teams, one to enter the city under San Juan, the other to protect Raina in Canada. Alphonso Mackenzie noticed Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter growing closer, so he asked her on the Quinjet to Puerto Rico if Hunter was replacing Isabelle Hartley on their mission. She told him that Hunter did not know about it and would not be involved. At the Vancouver safehouse, Skye was forced to fight Agent 33; Hunter helped her to knock the HYDRA operative unconscious. While awaiting Melinda May to extract them, Raina told Skye that she could touch the Diviner without dying. When Skye revealed that Whitehall had the artifact, Raina realized that he wanted her alive and tried to surrender; May prevented that from happening. and Bobbi Morse in San Juan, Puerto Rico]] Diego assisted the team with Coulson to enter Castillo San Cristóbal, a garrison that was built above the hidden city, but he would not enter because of stories of it being haunted and that those who entered did not found an exit. Leo Fitz decided that he could work for Jemma Simmons, but not with her, making her leader of the science team. Morse constantly compared Coulson's style of leadership with that of Nick Fury, but Coulson let her know that he was chosen as director for a reason. In the cloaked Bus, Antoine Triplett asked the Koenig brothers how many there were; they jokingly told him thirteen but did not give a definitive answer. Raina confided in Skye and told her the stories that her grandmother told her of the Kree and their desire to destroy humanity except the chosen few selected by the Diviner. She let Skye know that Skye's Father found her in Thailand and sheltered her. Raina then debunked Skye's belief that she was an alien. During the conversation, Raina revealed that if the unworthy entered the temple, they would die. However, before Skye could warn the San Juan team, four HYDRA Quinjets surrounded the plane. The San Juan team found a hundred-foot shaft leading to the temple. When Fitz sent D.W.A.R.F.s into the hole, they lost their signal; Mack was sent inside to investigate. When he found the dead drones, his hand touched the ground which then glowed with symbols. His hand became tattooed with the same symbols and he screamed in extreme pain. When he was hoisted up, his eyes turned red as he told Coulson to run before slapping him away. Morse fought the super-strong Mackenzie hand-to-hand until she could get to her battle staves. Her blows were ineffective. Being shot by an I.C.E.R. meant nothing to the crazed mechanic as Coulson struggled to keep Simmons from falling into the shaft. Fitz, holding a gun, pleaded with his friend to stop his battle. As Mack approached Coulson and Simmons, Morse electrocuted him; stunned, he fell into the shaft. When Morse asked if they could save her friend, Coulson replied that that was not Mack. Grant Ward had traced the signal from Raina's tracker and boarded the Bus to collect her. He found himself surrounded by May's team, all holding their guns. Ward predicted that all would die if a firefight started; though the Koenig brothers had him in a crossfire, they did not shoot. Skye, remembering that Sunil Bakshi was captured because of him, told Ward to pick a side; he assured her that he had. Ward promised that the four HYDRA Quinjets would not attack if Raina and Skye were relinquished to him. The women left with him. Agent 33 reported to Whitehall that Ward was successful in obtaining Raina but he also captured Skye through his promise. Whitehall told her that Ward was not authorized to make such a promise and ordered her to order an attack. Cast Main Cast: *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May / Agent 33 *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter Guest Stars: *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Adrianne Palicki as Agent Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Agent Alphonso Mackenzie *Ruth Negga as Raina *Patton Oswalt as Agent Sam Koenig / Agent Billy Koenig *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall *Jeffrey Corbett as Chad *Brittnee Garza as Cashier *Carlos Rivera Marchand as Diego *Maya Stojan as Kara Palamas/Agent 33 (voice only) *Lin Oeding as HYDRA Operative #1 (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Playground *San Juan, Puerto Rico **Castillo San Cristóbal **Kree City *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada **S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House *HYDRA Warehouse *Australia (mentioned) *Shanghai, China (mentioned) *Massachusetts (mentioned) *Thailand (mentioned) *Bermuda Triangle (mentioned) *Atlantis (mentioned) Events *Search for the Kree City *War on HYDRA **Battle for the Kree City *Ambush at the Hotel La Ona (mentioned) *Cold War (mentioned) Items *Holocom *Echo Chamber *S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard *Photostatic Veil *Words of Creation *I.C.E.R. *Cloaking Umbrella *Mouse Hole *D.W.A.R.F.s *Bobbi Morse's Battle Staves *Diviner (mentioned) *Tracker (mentioned) Vehicles *Bus *Quinjet *Lola (model) Sentient Species *Humans *Kree (mentioned) Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *HYDRA *WHiH World News *Strategic Scientific Reserve (logo) *FBI (mentioned) Mentioned *Calvin Zabo *Christian Ward *Isabelle Hartley *Nick Fury *Raina's Grandmother *Sunil Bakshi *Eric Koenig *'' '' *'' '' Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the inscription on the gates of hell in 's , "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." Videos Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 2x09 Promo "Ye Who Enter Here" (HD) Agent Skye Faces a Familiar Foe - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Ep. 9 - Clip 1 References External Links * * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episodes